


you are the constellations

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Codependency, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their reliance on each other is a double edged sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite sure when exactly this is set/the context of it; i guess like during 2014, and cody's just adopted his stardust persona??? cool.

The hotel room is dark, quiet – just the glowing blue numbers of the TV clock and Cody’s breathing on the other side of the bed stopping that from being pitch black and silent instead. The only movement is the rise and fall of his back as he breathes, as Randy watches. As Randy tries to match his own breathing pattern to Cody’s.

Cody makes that easy, can keep Randy calm with merely a smile. Somehow, Randy’s less likely to explode around him, and he doesn’t quite understand why, but he sure as hell is grateful for it – and for the fact that Cody seems to like being around him, too. That’s something he’ll never understand.

He might not act like it should be difficult to understand – presenting himself as so self-confident that it easily bleeds into arrogance – but really? Really, he wears it as a mask of sorts. Really, it’s there to keep him cold-blooded, to keep him the snake he is, the snake he should be.

And snakes don’t get to see the stars. They slither along on the ground in the dark, waiting for that perfect moment to strike, or they cower away into the shadows completely so they don’t have to take the hit for anything.

So, really the complete opposite of stars. Stars are there to be seen, to give off light and to goddamn _shine_. That’s exactly what Cody does, what he’s always done, but now there’s a more literal reason to compare him to the stars.

Randy doesn’t quite understand what’s been going on with Cody recently – why he’s been painting himself up and speaking in riddles – but he also seems to be the only person that Cody reverts to his old self around, and he understands that even less. Maybe he keeps Cody grounded. Maybe he stops Cody from drifting off up into space for good, whatever.

It tears at him: on one hand he wants an end to this, wants Cody to snap out of it and get back to being who he was beforehand, but there’s a part of Randy that can’t help but feel smug about it. No-one else gets to see these stars. Cody’s a personal constellation that’s only there to guide him.

Really, both those possibilities are selfish. It’s either Cody _always_ , never getting to be who and what he apparently needs to be for now, or Cody just for Randy. But then again, Randy’s just a snake – what else is to be expected of him other than self-interest?

(Cody never thought that about him. He always held out hope, always believed that Randy was capable of something more. Randy just hopes that Cody never realises the truth.)


End file.
